Cold
by thisbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: Drabble-like oneshot. Oliver is lost after Katie falls off the Astronomy Tower and believes that she's dead. Is she really? Angst.


Title: Cold

Fandom: Harry Potter

Verse: Free

Pairing: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood

Rating: K+ More tragic than anything though.

Disclaimer: Right. I'm eating ice cream from the supermarket, if I were JK, I wouldn't be. Therefore, I am not her.

_A/N: Dedicated to _**afickleflakes**_ for her birthday. She's amazing, please look at her stuff. And _**modestlobster**_ who is so very awesome._

Oliver rolled over, wincing at the sharp pain in his wrist. He pried his eyes open, wondering why the right side of his bed was cold. Where was Katie? The Scot sat up, fear channelling through his mind. "Kate? Dunnae why you're hiding, lass." She always said his accent was the strongest when he got up. His feet landed heavily on the floor as he ventured out of his room, fully expecting to see his angel asleep on the couch outside. Oliver rubbed the sleep from his eyes, adjusting to the dim early morning light. Her wand lay on the mantelpiece, next to a photo of them. Just like every other day, the memories hit him harder than a jinx.

Watching her fall in front of his eyes.

The killing curse that lit up the room before hitting the night sky, sending his Katie off the top of the Astronomy Tower.

It had been a week since the Battle, yet the dull ache still scraped at his heart. With a low growl, Oliver flung himself onto the couch, his fists balled up as if to attack the Death Eater that sent his Katie away from him. He groped blindly for the small velvet box, opening it with shaking fingers. The pearl glinted in the little light that filled the room, taunting him of what-could-have-beens. He had been ready to propose... Just before the Battle ruined everything. Oliver threw the accessory onto the floor, anger clouding his senses.

"Damnit, Katie. Why aren't you here? I need you, Kates." It was all he could do from snatching the picture off the mantelpiece and hurling it into the fire. He grazed his fingertips against the frame and just like that, his anger evaporated. Her green eyes rested on the figure of him in the picture, her hair falling haphazardly on her shoulders. Her photo pressed her lips against picture Oliver's cheek as he hugged her tightly.

"Damnit, Katie." Oliver repeated softly, entranced by her photograph. "If only you could see me now… Broken because of you."

Setting the photo down, he grabbed the ring from the floor, placing it back into the box. "Come back to me, Kates… Come back to me."

(line breaks aren't working. Line line line line)

"Oi, Wood! Open up!" Oliver jolted up from his uncomfortable position in front of the fire, the box still tightly clenched in his first. The door clicked open after a quick 'Alohomora' to reveal Dean Thomas. Oliver stood up, setting the precious box on the table before going to his old housemate.

"They found her, Wood. She's alive."

_A/N: I figured I should end there but if you want the happier continuation, here it is:_

Oliver rolled over, smiling in his half-asleep state as he ended up facing his angel. He glanced at the ring on her left hand, holding two pearls instead of one. It was three years after the Battle, two years after their marriage.

"Ol?" Her eyes fluttered open, shielding her face from the wisps of sunlight that made their way into their room.

"Shh… Go back to sleep, love." He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before she burrowed her head in his chest, already drifting back to sleep. Oliver wrapped his arms around the lithe figure of his wife.

He rested his cheek on her head, marvelling at how their bodies melded into each other. His bed was warm, his Katie was with him. That was all that really mattered.

_A/N: I decided to try my hand at angst. Should I do a chapter story spanning about 10 chapters? I dunno. I've done one/two/three shots but never anything more. Review and give me your thoughts! It's my birthday on the 21 of June… Two days. It would make my day if you pressed that little review button. Cookies to those who do! Hope you've enjoyed this little oneshot._

_P.S. Petals is on hold until I find inspiration._


End file.
